Forum:Is murder taken too lightly?
Why isn't the council doing something/more to tackle shady organizations, especially mercenaries who kill? Also, isn't it weird how Shepard would just go in and kill everyone instead of capturing them and putting them in jail? I know it's much harder to capture someone alive than to kill them outright but Shepard has never made the effort to capture. For example, when Helena Blake 'hires' Shepard to kill her two partners, Shepard just went ahead to kill them. Maybe it's because these people are outside of council territory and sovereignty? Maybe, it's because Shepard is above the law but isn't a paragon Shepard doing the opposite of what s/he preach? Just confused. Thanks! :This is a forum page; please sign your posts with four tildes. As for your question, I'd say the Council has bigger fish to fry -- stopping wars that would kill billions, negotiating galactic trade agreements, managing the integration of new races into galactic society -- even before the Reaper War. It's also quite possible the Council is involved in some of this shady business -- note how much pull Aria T'Loak has with the asari Councilor in Mass Effect 3. As for Shepard's actions, there's a reason Shep gets Renegade points for agreeing to do Helena Blake's dirty work. More generally, though, it would be pretty difficult to take the various mercenary groups alive, since they mostly wear full armor with self-contained breathing apparatus, which would make render nonlethal weapons ineffective. It might be nice to try and talk them down before the shooting starts, but there are plenty of times when the mercs shoot first (with anti-tank rockets!), and even if that's not the case, most merc bands outnumber Shepard and company five or ten to one. They have every reason to believe they'll win the gunfight, and especially in the first Mass Effect Shepard's reputation hasn't spread so far yet, so it would be unlikely for Shep to be able to resolve things peacefully. (That said, there's also a reason Spectres are referred to as the "left hand of the Council." Spectres do a lot of dirty work so the Council's hands can appear clean.) Diyartifact (talk) 16:02, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I think its because its a RPG cum shooter game, so you have to shoot somebody. Who better than the pathetic mercenaries out in almost every corner of the galaxy? It will give you practice for taking out bigger fish like the geth, Collectors and Reapers. And as for why you can't just try to take 'em alive, seriously dude think about it. These mercs think they are professionals just cos they have custom painted armor or they are affiliated with some big group. No way they are gonna turn themselves in without a fight. Also these mercs dont care who they kill as long as they are paid for it. They are losing their money when they are not fighting. Added is the difficulty of being outnumbered almost 10 to 1 every time. So really not much room for smooth negotiations. SolitaryReaper (talk) 17:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :You want to see a third person shooter where murder has gravity, play Spec Ops: The Line. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 17:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, there are other SPECTREs out there, doing lots of different things - some stopping terrorists and pirates, some manipulating terrorists and pirates (Vasir and Saren both make it clear that SPECTREs have a symbiotic relationship with the Shadow Broker). Additionally, the Citadel Fleet is doing peacekeeping missions, as I recall, in several Citadel/Alliance news broadcasts. It's not like they're twiddling their thumbs about lawbreakers - the Councillors are Asari (in whose space you find Huntresses and Justicars), Salarians (home of the STG), and Turians (home of the largest military fleet in the galaxy), so they may be aware that individual races and governments are already acting on such things. Plus, there ARE prison facilities, both on the Citadel and elsewhere. But I can't imagine the Council is blind to the realities of the galaxy... I mean, clearly, LOTS of races and governments were availing themselves of the prison ship Purgatory's facilities (where you find Jack in ME2). It's entirely possible that the Council believes killing violent criminals is preferable to supporting facilities like that or putting those criminals IN facilities like that, to be beaten and exploited. --Zbg97 (talk) 20:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC)